Dragon Kingdom Online
by Girl with the Fireheart
Summary: Ten years after the SAO incident, the full dive industry is going strong without anymore entrapments. However, on March 1st, the launch day of Dragon Kingdom Online, 20 thousand players are trapped, including my brother. Now I must throw myself into the cruel world of Draconia... the land of dragons! Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. The thorn in the heart

Dragon Kingdom Online

Episode 1

The thorn in the heart

I ran my hand over the smooth plastic cover, my eyes dancing over the image. Curling, elegant writing declared the name:

**DRAGON KINGDOM ONLINE**

I traced the outline of all the different forms of the beautiful art that depicted the dragons. A white dragon, wings, eyes and claws as clear as glass, streamlined straight towards the right of the boxart. A black dragon with small silverly spots similar to the night sky with its maw open to reveal dagger like black fangs and violet flames. An emerald green dragon with leaf like wings and thorn like spikes glided amongst the crowd. A bluish white dragon flew close to the ground wings made of sheer ice and a body like a glacier. A bright dragon with four wings, similar to a dragonfly's, shot out near the front. A ruby red dragon, with bat wings and a form similar to the classic western monstrosity, raced with the dragonfly-dragon. And finally, a Chinese white-blue dragon with its snake like body curled forward, its mouth open to reveal a power that looked somewhat looked like water and fire combined.

And just below it all were seven people in medieval clothing rushed in the same direction as the dragons, all manner of weapons raised and their faces contorted into a soundless battle cry. All of the people showed similar likeness to the dragons above.

My fingers stopped tracing the dragons and the humans and I looked at what was on the right side of the art. Murky brown amour clad warriors with nasty looking swords and disfigured looking dragons all heading straight for the dragons and humans.

It was the beginning of a battle scene. An epic one.

"Hey Imouto! When you're done gawking at the box, eat your food so we can go online already!"

"Eh?" I said as my trance was broken.

I looked over the top of the box and saw bright blue eyes too close for comfort. I gasped and gave a small shriek and almost overturned my chair as I leaned back quickly.

"BAKA! You almost gave me a heart attack Oniisan!" I snapped and folded my arms.

My older brother's mouth curved into a smile. "You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless! You were all spacey and sparkly eyed! And you kept touching the box like it was a baby bird!"

I puffed out my cheeks and gave him my strongest death glare that I could master. "Baka". Unfortunately, as my brother put it: 'I was too kawaii to be scary'.

"Maybe! But at least I'm not a little space case!" He teased.

That made me snap. I raised my hand to slap him right across the face but it was stopped well before it came even close by a firm hand.

"Eat. I don't want anymore squabbles"

I slowly turned to see my mother had come over to our section of the table. She gave me a **true** death glare and I felt myself shrink back into myself a little bit.

"Gomen...Mama..." I said quietly.

"Eat" She said sternly and gave a challenging glare to my brother. "You too. Or none of those... _games_ for a month".

Mama hated virtual reality games, ever since she was 26. She said she used to love them and had been devastated when she had missed on getting a copy of Swords Art Online, the first of the full dives, while her younger brother had managed to score a copy. We've never met our uncle... because SAO took him from us ten years ago... he was killed in a fight with a boss on one of the many floors... I think it was the 75th floor... someone from the fight had confirmed it...

Mama was usually very laid back. She smiled and laughed a lot but the one thing she was always nervy, jumpy, and even scary, was when we planned to go online. She had forbidden us to go online until we were ready. The requirements were to be at least fourteen, can wield a sword, knife and accurately fire an arrow/crossbow. Oh and to understand patterns and spawning algorithms of game monsters.

Oniisan got to start gaming two years ago. She wouldn't let him go on one of the new games, except one that had been proven to be safe... I think it had been called: TRAVELER ONLINE, which was a game where you travelled a virtual world. Oniisan said it was pretty boring as it mostly scenic and it often took him ages to get to one place or the next.

Well, today it's different. Today, I'm finally ready to go online. Though, Oniisan has _strict_ instructions to guide and protect me.

Back in reality, I began eating my meal of carrots, potatoes and chicken that was our lunch. It was a mundane meal, but it was filling. Oniisan bowed his sandy coloured head of hair over his meal and gobbled it down.

In five minutes, Oniisan had gobbled his meal down and bolted up the stairs, a copy of Dragon Kingdom Online in hand. He didn't even say pardon me... let alone a good bye.

I finished my meal ten minutes later and was about to go up to my own room when mama came back into the room... a certain note I had hoped she wouldn't find clutched in hand.

"What's this?"

"...It's a piece of paper..."

"That says you have a test tomorrow, in geography... your worst subject"

"Eheh..."

"Don't you try and sneak off missy! No gaming until you've studied!"

"But Mama! It's launch day! I can't miss launch day!"

"No buts, just go" and with that, mama walked into the living room.

I groaned and felt my eyes tear up.

Launch day. Launch day! LAUNCH DAY! This was the day that I got to enter a world of limitless possibilities! A day where I would have a head start against all others! Dragon Kingdom Online had so many great reviews I had begged mama to let me buy it! It had trailers, fan trailers and screenshots! You became a _**dragon**_! A dragon that could fly and do magic!

All these angry and hurting thoughts ran though my head as tears started pouring down my face.

How could she!

I rummaged through my bag until I had my required items and then I rushed into the family study and immersed myself into the work, trying desperately to keep my mind from wandering to Oniisan... and all the fun he'd be doing right now...

X~X~X~X~X

I woke up with a snap. I looked around and realized it was dark in the room.

How long was I asleep?

I looked over at the clock

**8:34pm**

I had been asleep for that long?

I rubbed my face and scratched the dried drool from the corner of my mouth. I yawned and stood up and headed for the door. I had barely passed through the doorway when I heard a woman scream.

Mama!

I ran as fast as I could into the living room to find mama looking at her computer screen. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes horrified.

"Mama! What's wrong?!" I cried as I ran over.

She was looking at her emails. One of the emails was open... it was from... Dragon Kingdom Online?

Mama gave a chocked sob and pointed at the text.

**From: Dragon Kingdom Online**

**About: Important**

**Dear friends and families of DKO players**

**It is with my great delight that I inform you that you're friend/family member have been allowed to become a citizen of Draconia! They now live in a world of magic and wonders!**

**However**

**Please do not remove their headgear. This will cause them to be disconnected from Draconia and they will be trapped in an escapable coma.**

**You will be able to see your loved ones once more when they have defeated the enemies of Draconia; the Rouges. If their character survives long enough.**

**Thank you**

**The Dragon Kingdom Online Game Master.**

I stared at the email, my brain not processing what I was reading. Mama broke down crying.

"Wha...What... does this email...?" I whispered, hoping it wasn't what it looked like.

Mama wailed even louder and clutched onto my hand and brought me into a tight hug like I might vanish. "It's... It's the same kind of email... we... we got when... your Ojisan... wa... was trapped... by... _THAT GAME_!".

I wrapped my arms around mama until she had ridden out the worst of the tears. I then lead her over the couch and made her lie down and covered her with a blanket. After fetching her a glass of water to recover from the tears, mama went into a fitful sleep.

Oniisan...

I ran out of the room and up the stairs, my eyes already starting to tear. I flung open the door and stared down unto Oniisan's bed. He was still, his eyes closed. The thin band that was the SoulDive console was wrapped around his forehead.

X~X~X~X~X

Everything after that became a blur. Oniisan was moved to a hospital along with thousands of others... I think it was something like fifteen, twenty thousand... bigger than SAO. Papa came home from his business trip early to grieve with mama.

They acted like he was already dead.

In the first week, a hundred died. In the second, seventy something. The third, it was twenty seven. And in the fourth, a whooping 2,000 died. I think only twenty people's SoulDive gear was removed in that whole time.

Papa had to go back to work a month after DKO began. Life of other people quickly went back to normal... the ones not connected to DKO players. I think the friends were the first to start forgetting... then the family members.

Mama won't stop crying. She even started crying in her sleep, calling for her brother and Oniisan. She looks tired and she's already started wearing black. I think she's given up.

I've cried. Not as much as mama. But still a lot. I haven't gotten rid of my copy of DKO yet... though it makes me sick each time I look at the cover. The dragons... what kind would Oniisan be? I heard you had to take a test to decide what dragon type you would become. I dunno why I haven't gotten rid of the game yet. I try everyday to put it in the bin, but it feels like I would be giving up on Oniisan if I did...

X~X~X~X~X

I walked off the bus and walked blankly up to the front door. When I was inside the house I walked straight into the living room and saw mama was sleeping on the couch. Her sleeping patterns have been off lately...

I was about to go to my room when I heard her mutter something.

"Otouto... Miyoko... don't go... please..." the rest was muffled as mama desperately hugged the blanket, tears streaming from her closed eyes.

I... I... I... can't keep... going like this...

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife I could find. I walked up the stairs and into my room and closed the door. I examined my knife with dull eyes.

This... this is too much... I just can't... Oniisan...

I held the knife in both hands and pointed it so it would plunge straight into my heart. I looked at the tip of the knife, and the sparkle it reflected from the sunlight streaming through the window. I smiled slightly at how pretty the sparkle was. I titled the knife from side to side, seeing all the pretty sparkling light. I can see my room's reflection... hehe... it looks so messy in this!

I continued tilting the knife from side to side... left... right... left... right...

Hehe! There's my computer... and my bed... and the computer again with the-

What I saw almost made me drop the knife. There, next to my computer was that accursed thing! I stomped over to it and glared at it.

THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

I raised my knife and instead on plunging it into my heart, I shoved it into the wood of my desk. I picked up my notepad and wrote a quick note and sticky taped it to the outside of my bedroom door. I grabbed the box, took out the cartridge, inserted it into the console, rammed on my SoulDive, lay on my bed, closed my eyes and called out:

"**LINK START!**"

**X~X~X~X~X**

**Fireheart: Hello! Welcome to Dragon Kingdom Online! (dances) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise there will be more action in the next one and will be much longer! I will update every week! See you next chapter! May your virtual swords stay sharp! Woot!**


	2. The thorns of the rose

Dragon Kingdom Online

Episode 2

The thorns of the rose

"**LINK START!**"

My vision changed from black to white and then rainbow colours racing towards me.

**Sound: OK**

**Sight: OK **

**Taste: OK**

**Scent: OK**

**Touch: OK**

_**WELCOME TO DRAGON KINGDOM ONLINE**_

An automated female voice called out "Welcome to Dragon Kingdom Online! Before we begin please answer the following questions"

I looked around the room. It was windowless and there were no lights but it was well illuminated. I looked around and saw a page had appeared.

"Please tap the answer that best fits your personality"

I walked over to the page and looked down onto the page. There were twenty questions, with ten options for each. I examined the page. They were all social or fighting questions. The answers ranged from everything to meek to violent.

Hmm... I wouldn't generally want to be in a fight... I guess I cry a lot... I don't like crowds...

And so I went on and on, selecting each option until I tapped my final answer of: I would like to finish the game as soon as possible.

"Congratulations! You are a..." a mirror phased out of the ground. It was huge! It was twice my size in height and eight me with arms spread out. I grimaced at my appearance. I had bags under my now dull blue eyes and my blonde hair was badly knotted. My uniform was crumpled and I don't think I've washed it in two weeks.

"Green dragon!"

My eyes shot open as my mirror self morphed. My eyes turned emerald and my skin started turning green and scaly. My hands curled into talons and my real self fell onto all fours as my legs turned into scaled haunches. Wings with bones like vines and leaves instead of feathers sprouted from my back. A vine like tail lashed out from underneath my skirt and a beautiful large blood red rose bloomed on the end. Finally, my clothes faded away to nothingness and seven thorn like spikes sprouted from my back. I looked onto my body and saw I had really transformed into a dragon. I wasn't very large, being only about three feet from the shoulder down and twelve feet from the nose to tail but I was quite pretty with my red flower and dark green feather-leaf wings.

"To transform into your human form, visualise your human form" the automated voice said warmly.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself with my blonde hair and blue eyes. I opened them and saw I was still a dragon. I sighed and tried again, trying to visualise for as long and as strongly as I could.

"Please enter your character name"

I gave a shriek and I would've fallen over if I wasn't already on the ground. I was human again but now my clothes were different. My waist length hair had been plaited into one long braid, my school uniform had changed into a simple green turtleneck dress with elbow length sleeves and the skirt reached my knees and a brown leather jerkin vest covered my chest. Brown boots that reached mid-length of my calves and mint green tights kept the exposed part of my legs covered. A thin sword was strapped to a brown belt that was loose around my waist. It was all basic, non-protective gear.

"Please enter your character name" the voice said again.

I jumped up and looked around and saw a keyboard with a floating image of my dragon form and my human form floating above it.

Hmm... what should I call myself? Definitely not my real name! So how about... Leafa?

I typed it in but a message popped up declaring it taken.

Grassa?

Same message.

Rosie?

Nope!

Ripjaw?

Seriously? Also taken?

Hmm... Rosethorn?

"Rosethorn. Are you sure you want this username?"

I pressed the circle button and the room glowed.

"You will now be transported to the Town of Flowers. Good luck!"

The room phased out and I soon found myself... floating...?

Nope! Falling!

"AW C'MON!" I yelled as I started flailing.

I looked down at the far ground. Directly below was a small town with what looked like NPC walking slowly about it. I looked around and saw a wide, beautiful valley sheltering the town. There was a waterfall of to the side that feed a stream that ran through the forest like a silver serpent.

"Wow... so pretty!" I said, quickly forgetting the fact that I was falling.

I soared down towards the ground, taking in the scenery. I had been falling for perhaps ten seconds when a message popped up in the middle of my screen.

**CAUTION: SLOW DOWN FALL OR FACE FALL DAMAGE**

Fall... damage?

I shrieked and started flailing my arms about.

"NOOOOO!"

I squeezed my eyes shut. It can't end like this! I can't die before I've found Oniisan! I imagined that emerald dragon... I could save myself if only I knew how to transform! I flailed my arms again and I felt myself slow.

"Huh...?"

I opened my eyes and saw I was once more in the scaly form of Rosethorn the dragon. I flailed my shorter arms and attempted to flap my new wings with little success.

'Birds make flying look easy' was the thought that ran through my head as I crash landed. "Ngh..." I opened my eyes and saw on the top left of my screen was a health bar, right below a small bar telling me I was on lvl 1 (no surprise there).

**20/27**

I survived... I sighed and slowly got up and shook myself. I felt a sore throbbing on the side I had landed on. I twisted my snake-like neck over to my right and saw orange-red injury marks.

I closed my eyes and attempted to imagine my human form. It took twenty minutes and ten tries before the scales relented into soft skin. I sighed deeply and drew my sword.

"Let's see now... do I just tap?" I tapped my index finger on the hilt and a screen popped up. "Training Sword. Speed: 1 Weight: 1 Sharpness: 1 Durability: 1... looks like I'm going have to get a new one soon enough... now about that town..." I said, sheathing my sword.

I started walking towards the town, the roads were nothing more than thin dirt paths and there appeared to only be about... ten buildings at the most. They were made of the same light wood of the surrounding trees and were circular, only two had a stone chimney while the rest had open holes in the rooves. The NPC walking aimlessly about had roughly cut clothes in subdued colours, the men bearded whilst the women all had their hair back with a piece of cloth. All the NPC were the same except for being in different shades of browns and greys. The only splash of colour was the dots of wild flowers growing everywhere.

"What a tiny desolate place... did thousands really spawn here or are there other servers..." I groaned at the thought of Oniisan being on a different server.

I quickly checked out each building. Eight were NPC homes, one was a tiny inn and the other was a small store that sold normal quality food and some leather amour and the training sword. When I was on the other side of the town I noticed a small winding path go back into the forest.

Feeling bold, I walked along it for five minutes, before it started to slope upwards. Feeling extra bold, I ran up it until, another five minutes later, the path levelled out again and I, panting, leant against a rock.

"Where is this going?!" I huffed before getting back up and running again.

The path remained dark and winding, but otherwise level with a slight slope. Finally the trees parted and I slid to a stop on top of a cliff face, a small message at the bottom of my screen popping up telling me I was on: **Northernmost Cliff**.

"Oh wow"

I was on the top of the hill that protected the valley and village that were now behind me. I could see for miles! To the west was humongous mountains with snow caps, dwarfing all else. To the east was a great ocean, from here I could see the lighter blue that clued me into coral. Below was a forest where I could see monsters roaming. And to the north... a city!

I gasped. This was Draconia... a small portion of it but Draconia still...

And somewhere out here was Oniisan.

**X~X~X~X~X**

**Fireheart: Ok I know I said I'd post weekly buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut... SAOSEASON2ISCOMINGOUTTODAYIJUST HADTOPOSTINHONOUROFTHAT! (pants).**

**Rosethorn: You good?**

**Fireheart: Yes! Ok so I'm super excited for season two! Aiee!**

**Rosethorn: You're just excited to find out what the theme song is...**

**Fireheart: And that... Anyway, I'll be posting on Tuesday with chapter 3! Woot! SAO!****  
Rosethorn: Fireheart, eat a snicker! (hands over snicker) better?**

**Fireheart: Better!**

**Rosethorn: (sighs in relief)**

**Fireheart: (starts singing Attack on Titan theme song)**

**Rosethorn: god dammit...**

**Fact time! I had always wonder why in Alfheim the different races often acted similar (Salamanders...). So hence why there is the test in this fic!**


	3. Sky Hunters

Dragon Kingdom Online

Episode 3

Sky Hunters

I returned to the Town of Flowers and went about going to all the NPCs searching for quests. It was interesting talking to NPCs since you couldn't communicate vocally to them much. Instead, you had to go up to one, greet it and then a message bar would pop up with their dialogue and options on how to reply of varying degrees of niceness from polite to down right rude. I found no reason to be rude to something that didn't exist (ironically, this world didn't exist) so I was soon loaded down with quests. They were simple quests, like I had to go talk to another NPC to pick up an item, or go into the surrounding area to pick things like flowers or herbs. The rewards were nothing fancy but they gave off good experience points and a generous amount of Dracmas (the currency which was a golden coin with a dragon head on one side and a human on the other).

Soon I was able to buy a second sword for an emergency, a leather chest amour plate and some leather and twine for crafting once I had learnt some crafting recipes.

Unfortunately, I soon exhausted not only my purse but also my quests.  
"Uh no..." I looked at the sinking sun and hissed through my teeth.

I had only seven Dracmas left and the inn fee was twenty... perhaps I should have watched my purse a bit more closely.

I sighed and looked around the town just as the sun set and attempted to open an NPC house door. It wouldn't budge. I tried the other buildings; the only ones that worked were the store and inn.

"Crap..."

I swivelled my head around when I heard a growl.

"No! Aw no no no!"

There, padding amongst the houses was a skinny grey-white wolf with its ribs showing and glowing eyes, growling low in its throat while it waited for a player to stumble into its attack radius. I suddenly realised how alone I was here on the dark street, with all the NPCs disappearing after the sun had set.

I slowly drew my sword, listening in case another one spawned nearby. The skinny wolf padded closer until about a yard away, its eyes suddenly flashed red and it turned to face me, snarling.

"Oh god oh god..."

My back hit the wall as I tried to back away. I was trapped. I held my sword in shaking hands. Sure I had done kendo, but that didn't mean I was good at it... or would be able to find off a wolf!

The wolf suddenly launched itself at me and I shrieked and blindly swang my sword at it. It snarled and backed away, growling, a thin orange-red scratch mark on its cheek. This time it came in from the side and I flailed again, hopping to get it. I missed and the wolf sank its teeth into my arm. I screamed and flailed, stabbing at it with my sword in quick succession to try and get it off. My sword broke and vanished into particles but I beat at the wolf with my fists, not even noticing it had already let go and its health bar was in the red zone until it finally vanished into crystal like particles, similar to how my sword had disappeared.

I sat there, on the ground, holding my arm where the orange-red bite marks were. A message popped up:

**Winter Wolf- killed**

**Loot: 1 small wolf fang**

**XP: 10**

**Dracmas: 10**

A second message soon popped up:

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You are now lvl 10!**

I looked at my screen and I saw I had gone nine levels up within the day. I sighed with relief when I saw how my health had rise from 27 to 41, though I was 39 due to the bite.

I laid against the wall and tapped away the message board. I opened up my inventory and examined the 'small wolf fang' info.

**Fang from a small wolf. Common but someone may want it...**

I grimaced. A small wolf? That was a SMALL wolf? I sighed and got up and headed to the store. It was worth only three Dracmas but it was all that I needed.

I headed to the inn, payed for my board, ate some of the free bread and went to bed.

It was so weird lying in the bed. It wasn't uncomfortable... but it wasn't comfortable either... I wonder if all the beds in Draconia were like this...

I finally closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my last thought was of Oniisan, wondering where he was right now...

X~X~X~X~X

I was woken by sunshine streaming through the uncurtained window. I opened my menu and looked at the time.

**8:36**

I yawned and got out of bed, straightening my gear and hair in the provided mirror. I went down to the common room and got some breakfast. As I looked down at the bread and meat in my hands I thought of home.

I wonder how Mama is taking my decision... probably badly.

I sighed and ate the food slowly, thinking and reminiscing of home.

When I was done, I equipped my extra sword and headed for the path I had been on yesterday.

"Hmm... I should probably go to that city I saw... someone might've seen Oniisan there!" I said aloud as I walked.

It took longer to get to the cliff than it did yesterday but I was still awestruck by the beauty of the view. I looked around but couldn't see any other new path. I laid down on my stomach and peered over the cliff. There was no path down and I'd get some serious fall damage if I jumped. I sat on the cliff and thought.

When the answer came to me I almost hit myself over the head with a rock without thinking of it sooner!

Standing up, I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to imagine my dragon form. I transformed later than I liked but I was still pleased that I had managed it.

I unfurled my wings and gave a hesitant flap. Dust and dirt billowed about me but I did not lift. I gave a much strong flap and this time I lifted a few (terrifying) centimetres off the ground. Next, I crouched low to the ground before jumping as hard as I could off the cliff and giving an almighty flap of my wings. I shot up and wobbled in the air.

I gave off a weird guttural sound deep within my throat like leaves in a harsh wind that I assume was the dragon equivalent of: WHOA!

I continued my ungainly flapping, barely holding my position in the sky for I kept shooting up or falling a couple of feet and the constant wobbling made me queasy.

I flew like this for five minutes, slowly flying towards the grey mass that was the city I had seen, when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side. I roared and dropped a couple of feet twisting around to look at the gash. I fervently twisted my head around searching for my attacker when I spotted what looked like three dragons each with four wings like a dragonfly soaring close around me. Their scales were longer than my own and shone an odd blue-yellow. The attacking dragons had no limbs except for two thin legs each with three talons on the end, giving them a very streamlined flight.

I attempted to pick up my pace and fly faster but the dragons just gave off a laughing roar at my feeble attempts at flying and dove at me. They racked my back with their talons and I plummeted several yards down to escape the pain. Then another dove at my belly and bit at it. I screamed and scratched at its face, creating a large injury that ran from nose to eye. It gave off a strange scream and soared to the back of the pack.

This time I dove into the trees, hastily visualising my human form and ran stumbling into the brush.

I panted as I ducked down into a bush, trying to slow my breathing as I heard them land.

"Where did the Green go?!" demanded a scratchy voice.

"Shush Cloud-Hopper! It might be close by!" Hissed a female voice.

"Oh shut it wench!" Cloud-Hopper snapped.

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" thundered a third voice.

"Gomen Chaser..." the girl sighed.

"Now-" Chaser then started humming and the air vibrate with the sound.

Suddenly, something cold snapped up my arms and yanked me into the air. I twisted to look and saw my hands were bound by two loops of grey air, small bits of leaf and twig spinning about in it. I swivelled my head and saw three figures with dark blue cloaks obscuring their faces close by.

"Oh it was a female! Why, we haven't seen a Green let alone a female one in ages!" Cloud-Hopper, the one on the right, cackled while doing a little jig.

Then the middle one drew its sword and stepped forward. They took my sword and amour before grabbing my hand and using it to open up my menu and inventory.

"Pah! Nothing but junk! And no Dracmas too!" Chaser snarled.

I attempted to kick him but he hummed loudly and another circlet of air bound my legs.

"What! Nothing?! Is she a noob or something?!" the female hissed, lurching forward.

For a moment I saw beneath her hood an angry injury mark.

"Nope! No crystals or fruits, no good weapons or armour, no S rank items, just junk!" Chaser growled.

"Well if she's of no use to us, let's just kill her!" Cloud-Hopper said with a hidden grin.

I felt my blood run cold.

"Who- who are you?!" I stuttered.

That made all three spin around to face me.

"Where have you been all this time?! No matter, we're the Sky Hunters. You'll do well to remember that... oh but then again you'll be dead!" Chaser cackled.

Then they drew their weapons and attacked. It was brutal. They sliced at my arms and legs, creating wounds like a cutter's. I screamed with every attack but they only laughed... I could only watch helplessly as my health bar decreased.

**37**

**36**

**29**

**23**

**17**

**12**

**4**

**1**

But then Chaser grabbed the arms of the others. "Stop"

"What?! But she's almost done!" the girl snarled.

"Yeah just one more slice!" whined Cloud-Hopper.

My vision had started warping and my screen flashed red though I could still hear them, talking about me like I was a piece of meat.

"Exactly, so why don't we leave her for the monsters to find?" Chaser laughed.

"Oh perfect! This is the exact reason you're Sky's right hand man!" Cloud-Hopper giggled.

Sky...?

"Come on let's go!" the girl said and they both transformed.

I watched as they careened away, laughing as they left me to die. I watched, barely conscious as the bands faded until finally they disappeared altogether.

Magic... was that magic?... does it weaken the further away you are from the target...?

I was too weak to get up, I could feel the pain... you're not supposed to feel the pain though are you when you're in games? And I felt hungry... was that thanks to the attack?

I looked up at the trees and groaned.

Right above me was a fruit tree with freshly spawned fruit. It was dark red and looked incredibly juicy. I attempted to lift my head but the pain made me stop.

I looked up at the tree again and in delirious desperation, started singing in a cracked voice.

"O pretty tree won't you give me some fruit? O pretty tree won't you give me some of your delicious fruit?" and so forth.

I kept singing for an unknown amount of time, singing about the fruit and tree for no apparent reason. I had done forty versus before my throat hurt too much to continue singing much more.

"O gorgeous tree won't you save me~?" I croaked out finally.

I was about to start weeping from exhaustion when I realised that a branch had grown long and was so heavy with fruit that it was now hanging right by my hand. I blinked away the tears and grappled with the fruit and managed to pluck the red fruit. I lifted it to my mouth and bit down on it. It was delicious, sweet and cool and oh-so-perfect. I sighed at the flavour and managed to sit up. I continued eating until finally I was finished. I stood up and realised all my wounds had been healed!

**49/49**

I laughed with pure relief and hugged the tree.

"Oh thank you! Oh thank you!" I cried, hugging the tree tightly.

I then realised a message had popped up:

**CONGRATUALTION!**

**You have discovered a new spell:**

**Song of Healing Fruit**

**Category: Earth Magic**

Magic...? Magic? Magic?! I had worked MAGIC? And what was Earth Magic?

I stared at what I had read and broke into a grin.

I had survived.

I then stared up at the empty sky. Sky Hunters huh? My smile suddenly became sadistic.

They should NOT have left me to die.

**X~X~X~X~X**

**Fireheart: ajkdahbasdfbh!**

**Rosethorn: O_O Fireheart?!**

**Fireheart: I watched the first episode of SAO season 2! Aukjhfdj!**

**Rosethorn: ... wow... just chill out... **

**Fireheart: Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! It was amazing! I'm so god damn excited! (throws self off cliff)**

**Rosethorn: uh... fave, follow, review and stay tuned...?!**


End file.
